


To Live Again

by Tiefgelegte_Hochstaplerin



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fabrizio's children, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher AU, Teacher!Ermal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiefgelegte_Hochstaplerin/pseuds/Tiefgelegte_Hochstaplerin
Summary: Fabrizio was prepared for a boring parent-day at his childrens' school. What he was not prepared for was how attractive Anita's new Italian teacher was.A collection of my Teacher!AU parts for MetaMoro that I started to post on tumblr.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It basically is what it says on the tin.  
> Ermal is a elementary school teacher and Fabrizio his musician-self. They date and influence their lives more than initially thought.  
> This was born out of a headcanon on tumblr from the lovely ohermal who still helps me out a great deal. You can find her under said name on tumblr and me with the same name as here (tiefgelegte-hochstaplerin).
> 
> This work is in no way a representation of the actual people or in any relation to them. This work doesn't claim the following description of them and their relationship as true.

Fabrizio was never sure if he liked parents day or not. For one, it was nice talking about his kids and maybe boast a little. He was a proud dad after all. But after a bit he would always feel bored out of his mind, waiting to be able to go home again and spend quality time with his children.  
  
“Can’t we come with you?”, Anita asked when Fabrizio stepped out his bedroom, dressed in dark jeans and dark t-shirt. She pouted slightly, not happy to play without her dad for a few hours. Fabrizio smiled and picked her up.  
  
“I would love to have you with me but it gets really really boring there for you”, he replied. “And I don’t want you bored when you can have fun here.” The sound of the front door made Anita’s head spin around before she could answer.  
  
“Ciao! Anyone home?”, a female voice asked.  
  
“Tia!”, Anita squealed and Fabrizio let the suddenly very energetic girl down. In seconds she was in the arms of her babysitter, babbling a mile a second. Tia walked with her into the livingroom, listening to her intently. Fabrizio smiled when he saw it. He always was happy that he got to know the student a few years back. The kids loved her and she them. It was less of a hassle to find someone from his management or friends to babysit when he needed to go somewhere on short notice.  
  
“You better wear your leather jacket to this and not the sweater.” Sometimes he wasn’t so happy knowing her… He returned her good-natured warning with a grin and a salute before slipping into shoes and jacket. He kissed his children good-bye and drove to the school.  
  
  
  
It was the same as always. Nearly end of the school year, parents miling about in the elementary school hallways and rooms, everybody looking polite and smiling all the time. A few parents were taken a step to the side, the signature move for worrying news about their children. Fabrizio sighed before getting a grip of himself. He could do this. The faster it was over the faster he could spend the rest of the evening with Libero and Anita.  
  
Within seconds he was in a conversation with the first teacher, hearing what had become the classic in the last years. “Libero is such a good child. Very active and gets along with anyone” and “Your daughter is quite the whirlwind and spicy. But that’s natural for her age and she behaves well in lessons.”  
  
Fabrizio was always happy to hear that Libero and Anita didn’t had problems in school or with the other children. There always was a certain worry in him that his babies could suffer under his career without knowing.  
  
After a while Fabrizio had nearly made his round through teachers. Currently he was listening to the math teacher who stressed that Libero should attend his dutie as big brother and help Anita with her math homework since he fared better than his sister. Internally rolling his eyes about the dry and condescending monologue Fabrizio sneaked a look around to check who was left.  
  
He stocked in his swift gaze when he noticed a tall, young man in a suede jacket standing at the side of the room in a conversation with two mothers. Or, the mothers were in a conversation with themselves in front of him because the guy looked directly at Fabrizio. He gave a small smile before giving his attention back to the women in front of him.  
  
Fabrizio snapped his gaze back to the math teacher who didn’t seem to notice anything. Why did his stomach just made a sommer sault? While bowing out of the talk with the math teacher Fabrizio wrecked his brain to come up with a name for the tall guy. He hadn’t been here last year, that Fabrizio was sure of.  
  
Noting the big and curly hair Fabrizio identified him finally as Anita’s new Italian teacher. She loved to gush about his hair and how nice he was and how good his smile was. She had pretty big crush on this guy. And now seeing him, Fabrizio understood why. The guy was hot with the softest manners. Shit.  
  
Trying to look relaxed, Fabrizio strolled slowly over to him, intending to talk to him next. Upon noticing him, the guy seemed to excuse himself from the two mothers and turned to Fabrizio. He seemed to slightly mimick the relaxed walk which made Fabrizio flustered inside. He needed to keep it cool. No need to draw attention to the fact that he had the hots for this teacher in 0.1 second.  
  
“Hi, I’m Ermal”, the guy said, shaking Fabrizio’s hand. Fabrizio’s eyes were at his lips in an instant. He had it bad. “I started this school year as Italian teacher here. You must be Anita’s father, right?” Without speaking Fabrizio tested the name on his tongue. Felt good. Noticing that he was starring, Fabrizio hastily looked up in Ermal’s eyes. Which was his next mistake. Those eyes!  
  
“Y-yes”, Fabrizio remembered to answer the question, suddenly nervous. His stomach wasn’t getting better and when Ermal smiled, his whole face softening and lighting up, his knees got weak for a moment, too. He wanted to kiss Ermal until he was reduced to breathless giggles and wide smiles. Internally Fabrizio cringed. He needed to chill or he would be a puddle in a wink of those deep, dark eyes. “How…?”  
  
“Oh, she talks a lot about you”, Ermal explained. “It was rather easy to pick you out of the crowd.”  
  
“Yeah, well, she talks a lot about you, too, understandably.” Just when Ermal laughed, Fabrizio realised he had said that out loud. Fabrizio wanted to punch himself in the face. He couldn’t bear this embarrassment while Ermal softly giggled like an angel before him. How could he be so cute? How could anybody be so cute?!  
  
Sternly Fabrizio reminded himself why he was here and why he was talking to Ermal in the first place: Anita. It wasn’t good to fall in love with her teacher (and her first big crush, really) at first sight and make a fool of himself. He needed to keep it together for her sake. He cleared his throat and changed the topic, hoping it would be as smooth as he wanted.  
  
Ermal at least gladly talked about Anita. That she was the best child Ermal had the pleasure to teach, that she loved to read, and that she was generally a loveable child. Hearing with how much love Ermal talked about Anita made Fabrizio’s heart weak. He couldn’t hide his broad smile though. In the end he was a proud father first and foremost. The amoured man had to stand second to this. At least he tried.  
  
Silence stretched after Ermal ended and Fabrizio didn’t know how what else to say without giving himself away. He couldn’t straight up ask Ermal if he had a girlfriend, as much as he wanted to know. This really wasn’t appropriate behaviour. The silence became awkward.  
  
“I’m glad to hear Anita is doing well in class”, he lamely provided. “You know, sometimes it’s hard for her to do homework because she tends to forget her books at her mom’s house when she stays at mine.” That…sounded smoother in his head. Fabrizio wanted to punch himself again, this time for his own mouth. Why did he told Ermal that? Was he that desperate already to let Ermal know that he was single? He was such an idiot.  
  
Ermal, on the other hand, wasn’t. Inside he laughed at Fabrizio’s behaviour. He never thought that he would find an older guy, in leather jacket and covered in tattoos, this cute. The tried nonchalance just a tad too much, the eyes open to show every inside cringe for his own reactions. Ermal couldn’t help but throw Fabrizio some help.  
  
“As far as I see it, it doesn’t seem to change much for her. The school year is nearly over anyway. Think you’ll come to the parent-teacher dinner at the end?”  
  
“Yes!” Ermal laughed at Fabrizio’s fast affirmation and Fabrizio wanted to die from embarrassment. Maybe he shouldn’t come if this would continue.  
  
“I’m looking forward to it. If you excuse me.” Fabrizio stumbled over his words when saying his good-bye and Ermal turned to an approaching woman. Seeing his chance, Fabrizio swiftly moved away and out of the school. He could swear that Ermal’s amused look followed him. The dinner it was. But until then he needed to step up his game again. This behaviour wouldn’t do the next time.  
  
Ermal barely heard the woman in front of him, a soft smile plastered to his face and a warm tingle in his stomach. He indeed looked forward to seeing Fabrizio again. If he was just half as compassionate as Anita said than Ermal was already head over heels for him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parent-teacher-dinner.  
> In which MetaMoro clicks, Ermal can sing and everything is a bit tinged by Fabrizio’s anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is in no way a representation of the actual people or in any relation to them. This work doesn't claim the following description of them and their relationship as true.

“No, not this…this neither…” Another shirt landed on the bed with a dull thud.  
  
“Fabrizio Mobrici, _ich hab’ dich lieb (ti voglio bene)_ , but sit your arse down. I’m here now and I got this.” Fabrizio stared at Tia with her arms on her hips and a raised eyebrow at his mess. He backed off his closet and sat down on the last free spot.  
  
“How formal?”, Tia asked quipped, already down to business as all stereotypes of Germans suggested. It eased his anxiety a little.  
  
“It’s a parent-teacher dinner…”  
  
“So casual.” She pushed around hangers after having scanned what was on his bed already. “Anyone you want to impress?” Fabrizio sputtered in surprise by this question (Tia surely wouldn’t know right?) and it was enough an answer.  
  
“So yes…casual while handsome…not that you need help with the last part…no, no…what are you seriously?…you and…” Tia’s constant mumble under her breath made Fabrizio chuckle. God, this girl spend too much time alone. He got to have her over more.  
  
Pieces of clothes came flying and Fabrizio caught them shortly before they hit his face.  
  
“Problem solved. Since the dark red jacket is too much for this event, we go with this. You can even wear one of your hats with it.” Smiling Tia put his grey hat on top of Fabrizio’s head. “Go get ‘em, tiger”, she grinned.  
  
  
  
The dinner was in one of those restaurants that also offered a buffet which was the easiest for a large group of people. Fabrizio spend a while in front of the restaurant, smoking out his nerves. He really didn’t like so much strangers around him when alone so he never had gone to any other dinner before. He felt his hands getting slightly clammy. He told himself that it would be only a handful of parents and teachers. And Ermal would be there. All that just to see Ermal again…he was nuts with a hopeless crush.  
  
Inside he was greeted by the loud chatter that always accompanied large groups. Barely anyone seemed to notice his entry which gave Fabrizio the chance to catalogue how much where there and who. Relatively at the end of the lined up tables he saw the small bush of curls that was Ermal’s hair. Just like Fabrizio right now he seemed to simply observe the others unless directly spoken to. So it was no surprise that he noticed Fabrizio first and signed him to take the free chair beside him.  
  
“You had me worried that you wouldn’t come”, was Ermal’s verbal greeting when Fabrizio reached him. His smile was just as wonderful and his eyes just as beautiful as the last time.  
  
“Got stuck at home for a while”, was all Fabrizio could answer with an apologizing smile, simultaneously nodding greetings to the others. Ermal’s eyes scanned him swiftly up and down. When he looked at Fabrizio’s face again it seemed like he knew exactly why it took Fabrizio so long.  
  
“Looking good”, he complimented and made Fabrizio all giddy inside all over again. This time though, he tried to handle it better.  
  
“Thanks. Looking rather classy yourself”, he gave back, not breaking eye contact. Ermal chuckled at that, his cheeks getting slightly pink.  
  
“Well, white shirt and black jeans never fails”, he answered. The smile they shared made Fabrizio feel at ease in this unfamiliar setting and he took a free breath for the first time since he went out his house. This was going to be fine.  
  
  
  
The dinner indeed went well enough. Everybody seemed to do their damnest not to talk about school too much. They settled for vacations, tips therefor and normal everyday problems of adult life. Ermal and Fabrizio found themselves in their own conversation about music and movies and books but also moved to politics quickly. They shared a lot of views and the occasional touch of knees under the table.  
  
There were attempts made to get the couple into others’ conversations and for a while they would always join before finding themselves talking to only each other again. A few flirting words were send their direction but Ermal charmingly laughed them all off. Fabrizio admired how easily he manoeuvred through conversations. And although they declined others, a little secret game was started between them, consisting of small testing touches and looks. Fabrizio felt like he would die from a heart attack any time soon.  
  
By now everyone seemed happily wine-induced and at this point someone started to sing to an Antonello song that played over the speakers. It took mere seconds and the tables erupted in singing with the clear intend of keeping this up for every song that may followed. Fabrizio noticed Ermal smiling before joining in, more quietly and serious than the rest. And Fabrizio felt overwhelmed by Ermal all over again.  
  
His voice was warm but light, his mouth cradled every word with the utmost respect and every heartfelt emotion. Fabrizio couldn’t look away from Ermal’s face while he sang. A soft smile on his lips, the eyes slightly closed – a picture of quiet pleasure. Ermal’s voice trickled down Fabrizio’s heart and in every fibre of his body; his lungs suddenly felt like breathing light. All Fabrizio could think of was that Ermal sang like an angel and there was no word to describe how Fabrizio wanted to weep at this deeply respective and emotional way Ermal treated music with.  
  
Like in a trance Fabrizio started to lean closer, his fingers skimmed the inside of Ermal’s arm feather-light. The dim lamp light reflected in his curls when Ermal started to turn his head towards Fabrizio again. Suddenly very familiar notes hit Fabrizio’s ear and broke the spell. He could feel his hands getting clammy again, cold sweat threatening to break out. It was one of his songs.  
  
“Excuse me for a bit. Need a cigarette”, Fabrizio hastily mumbled at Ermal and stood up as discreetly as possible. The first words were sung when the door to the small back court closed behind him. Fabrizio took a deep breath. The night noises of Roma washed over the roofs around him. He was a mess. Since when had he become so anxious at hearing his own music? After how many songs written for and pitched to other artists?  
  
Fabrizio lit a cigarette and inhaled. Exhaled. He could kick his own ass for fleeing like this. Straining his ears he tried to listen to the voices inside but everything was muffled and barely recognizable. He couldn’t even filter out Ermal’s beautiful voice from here. It felt like he fucked up.  
  
Maybe it was better that his song had come on. What was he about to do anyway? Leaning so close, touching like this, and clearly starting to overstep the invisible bounds established in their little game before. He was shocked how Ermal’s voice had lured him in, making him forget their surroundings. When was the last time music had felt this beautiful and moving to him?  
  
The door suddenly opening beside him made Fabrizio jump back into his skin and reality. The loud singing from inside was muffled quickly again. Ermal raised his arms at Fabrizio’s panicked look. “Just me”, he said and corrected his jacket before fishing in it for a small box of self-rolled cigarettes. “You have fire, Mr. Mobrici?” Fabrizio huffed amused, calming his racing heart.  
  
“I thought we were on first name basis?”, he responded. When taking out his lighter Ermal leaned closer to him, cigarette between two fingers and his lips. Ermal’s curls moved softly in the night’s breeze, his cheeks a bit drawn in when lighting the cigarette. Their eyes met and a sly smirk settled on Ermal’s mouth.  
  
“Right. We were. Fabrizio.” The nearly husky whisper of his name punched all air out of Fabrizio’s lungs. It prickled down his skin and before he could do anything stupid, Fabrizio looked away, unaware of his smile. Maybe he hadn’t fucked up.  
  
Pleased with himself Ermal took a drag from his cigarette and leaned back. Fabrizio’s reaction reassured him. So he hadn’t fled because of something Ermal did which made his heart lighter than it should for their second meeting.  
  
Just when Fabrizio had left the room Ermal had become aware of how much this dinners weren’t his cup of tea and that he went more out of duty than pleasure. But this time it had felt so easy with Fabrizio beside him. The man radiated a silent strength and soft warmth Ermal hadn’t ever experienced so far. At the same time Ermal could see how awkward Fabrizio felt with all those people, and he had happily played buffer. What he hadn’t expected was to feel so close to Fabrizio so fast. It was nerve-wrenchingly exciting.  
  
“Guess the dinner’s over soon”, Ermal mused when they both were at the last centimetres of their cigarettes.  
  
“Yeah, conversation clearly slowed down”, Fabrizio agreed. They looked at each other unashamed; here where nobody could see them.  
  
“How was it? Since you don’t seem to come often.”  
  
“It was that obvious, ha?”, Fabrizio laughed a bit embarrassed.  
  
“I just know how it feels”, Ermal offered with an understanding smile. Then he added: “It was much more fun for me this time though.”  
  
“That’s…yeah. It was more fun than I feared.” Ermal laughed at that. He concluded for himself that Fabrizio was endearing when shy. And they clearly clicked. Hell, they were attracted to each other! Ermal found himself longing to know more about Fabrizio; about this guy who made denim jackets and stupid hats look casually fashionable. There had been glimpses of a comfortable confidence during their private conversations and that was an aspect Ermal wanted to see more of.  
  
“How about something more private for our second date?” Ermal watched with childlike glee how Fabrizio visibly processed the sentence before bursting out:  
  
“You call that setting a date?!” He sounded so offended by that notion that Ermal couldn’t help himself but burst out in laughter. And if Fabrizio’s joined chuckle didn’t do things to him. “You youngsters, seriously”, Fabrizio mumbled with a light joking voice. “I show you what an actual date is.”  
  
“Please do.” The next moment Fabrizio stared at Ermal’s phone like he couldn’t believe it. “Backing down?”, Ermal teased. There suddenly was a dangerous smirk on Fabrizio’s face when he grabbed the phone. Ermal’s breath hitched.  
  
“And what, miss my chance to give you some standards? No way.” Ermal took his phone back and called. They didn’t break eye contact when Fabrizio answered.  
  
“Careful, Fabrizio. Maybe I have a lot more standards than you think”, Ermal said, hearing his voice slightly echo from Fabrizio’s phone. The other took a few steps closer.  
  
“Then it does no harm to add a few more next time. Ermal.” This time Ermal was speechless and turned on by the raspy vocalization of his name. Fabrizio smirked (confidence made him ten times hotter, Ermal stood absolutely no chance) before whispering: “Until next time.”  
  
He let his cigarette fall to the ground and went back inside. Just when he arrived home he allowed himself to flip out because he now was dating Anita’s favourite teacher. God help him.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rome date.  
> Where they do a small tour in Rome, fall more and more in love and drink coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been in Rome so all statements and assumptions made in the following text are with 99% chance inaccurate. Please overlook this xD
> 
> This work is in no way a representation of the actual people or in any relation to them. This work doesn't claim the following description of them and their relationship as true.

Ermal tigered up and down his small apartment, checking every possible outfit in every possible reflecting surface. He couldn’t remember when he had been so nervous for a date the last time. Probably when he had started to date Sylvia years and years ago. But that really has been it, especially since he had impulsively sworn off relationships after his and Sylvia’s breakup. He had been convinced he wouldn’t find such love again. And all it took was one tattooed Italian man to make him eat his words.  
  
Thinking back one week it was somewhat hilarious how self-assured he had acted in front of Fabrizio. In truth, he had barely any standards when it came to going on dates since normally he would be the one initiating them. It felt weird to just…let someone else take charge. Although Fabrizio had asked for his okay to the general idea, he never had talked details so Ermal stood in blue fog. He wasn’t sure yet if he liked it or not.  
  
Shaking out his nerves he jumped and danced to the music out of his speakers. Hard Rock was a teenage love, so to speak, but he rarely dabbled in it anymore. His teenage years were over (though the thought always felt bitter). So he only indulged himself in moments like this, nervous for a date and using the rhythm of the drums to calm down. Biker Babes (he still thought the name was a joke but what does he know) was the only new rock band he listened to. Otherwise he was an old school guy.  
  
Which brought up another thought that made him nervous. Fabrizio. Or, as Ermal had known him before, Fabrizio Moro. It had nagged him that Fabrizio had seemed somewhat familiar so he couldn’t help himself and had googled him. Unwise choice in retrospect. He dated not only the father of one of his school kids but also his musical crush. It was…a mess.  
  
Ermal stopped the music and took a deep breath. He needed to stop make himself panic. This was going to be fine. They had clicked at the dinner a week ago without Ermal knowing anything more about Fabrizio than him being Anita’s dad. He should keep it at that. He could keep it at that. And he would.  
  
When he finally left his apartment he went to a date not with Fabrizio Moro but Fabrizio Mobrici. And that was exciting all on its own.  
  
  
  
Fabrizio waited at the corner of one of the hundreds cafés around the colosseum, hoping that Ermal would still be able to find him with all the tourists around. Summer holiday season started everywhere and with each day more travellers came to Rome. Soon it would be hard to navigate streets unless it was early morning or late night. But no matter all the tourists he still spotted Ermal’s curly hair.  
  
“Ciao, Fabri!”, the young man said with a wide grin that Fabrizio copied. They hugged naturally, no questions of boundaries anymore. Fabrizio’s fingers carded shyly through Ermal’s hair at the nape.

"So, your idea of a date is boxing our way through tourists?“, Ermal joked at seeing the crowds around the entrance of the colosseum.  
  
"Ermal, Ermal”, Fabrizio laughed, one arm slung around Ermal’s shoulder now. “You have little faith in me. Just follow me.” And if Ermal had any less self-control he would have screamed an enthusiastic “Yes.” But he gladly and silently let himself be guided towards the entrance where an older man greeted them, letting them in without waiting in line.  
  
There was something undeniably special to get a tour just for the two of them even if they often shared a space with other guided tours. But their guide also used quiet parts of the colosseum where other groups weren’t allowed. Ermal lost himself in the history and documented anecdotes their guide told them animated and always with a little twinkle in their eyes.  
  
“Getting new standards?”, Fabrizio joked in a hushed tone when their tour guide left them in a calm corner by the exit.  
  
“Starting to…”, Ermal said with a smirk, all lost in Fabrizio’s dark eyes until a child’s scream echoed through the colosseum. Confidently Fabrizio held Ermal by his underarm, shy of his wrist and hand.  
  
“Good, because I just started.”  
  
  
  
Fabrizio led Ermal through smaller alleys to avoid the crowded streets. Neither was keen on provoking their social discomfort more than necessary. It was a short walk to the hill Aventin with its park and orange trees. Less tourists were here than in the colosseum but it was still buzzing with activity. When he had done a small tour on his own upon moving to Rome Ermal hadn’t thought about going here. Fabrizio told him that it used to be a place for mostly Italian people to visit but in the years the word got out about the infamous “keyhole of Aventin” and it just got busier here every year.  
  
Ermal learned that he would love the park at times with less tourists and more Italians around. He also learned that he loved the weight of Fabrizio’s arm around his shoulders, the effortless way of showing him around. And how Fabrizio would here and there blurt out random facts like about King Louis XIV. and his orange trees and developing love of lighter perfumes when nearly everyone in the court wore heavy ones (Fabrizio looked adorable proud of knowing this, making Ermal chuckle).  
  
It was nice to just stroll around and not having to worry what to do next since Fabrizio took competently care of everything. He even brought water bottles so they wouldn’t dry out under the Roman sun. While walking they would bump arms and their fingers would brush against each other every so often. Whenever they went through empty alleyways they would shyly intertwined their fingers, loosely enough to break contact should someone come. It was positively thrilling. Like being a teenager and sneaking around with your first girl- or boyfriend and trying not to get caught. Their smiles were warm and happy.  
  
The Palazzo Altemps was another small stop for them. The museum was not overrun with tourists, and Fabrizio and Ermal had fun finding statues that looked like each other. Admittedly Fabrizio had an easier job finding people who looked like Ermal.  
  
“It’s more like my face and your body”, was Ermal’s commentary at one point while they stood in front of another man statue. Fabrizio blushed and laughed at the hidden compliment.  
  
“Well, you do have a lovely face, cespuglio.“ Ermal gave him a light slap against the stomach and they tried not to laugh too loud in the echo-y palace.  
  
  
  
The Castel Sant'Angelo was another overrun stop where an employee did a tour for only them. The woman showed them around, explained what they saw on painted walls and ceilings. She showed them one room that was still in the process of being restored although they barely moved into the room to not disturb anything. Ermal’s personal highlight was that they got on top of the Castel where the statue of Saint Michael towered over the other tourists.  
  
"Please don’t touch the statue while up here. I wait downstairs for you”, the woman said and left them alone.  
  
While Ermal stepped forward and marvelled at the view over the Tiber and past that, Fabrizio marvelled at him. How the sun nested in his curls and kissed his skin. How he smiled widely at everything Fabrizio had presented him over the last hours and not once questioned what Fabrizio had in mind. He came to stand beside Ermal, the constant chatter of the tourists below them floating upwards.  
  
In their small protected togetherness their hands reached out to each other, their fingers intertwining like they found their home. Ermal took a deep breath, just to chuckle about it afterwards. It felt so easy, so naturally. Their touches, their laughter, their talks, their silence. This was absurd. But when Ermal met eyes with Fabrizio, he knew that it was the same for him. Warmth wobbled through Ermal’s stomach thinking that after everything he could be so lucky.  
  
  
  
"Ciao, Stefano!“  
  
"Ciao, Fabrizio!” The owner of the small café greeted them with an enthusiastic smile, happy to “see Fabrizio with a new friend. He always hangs around the same people” and gave them a table where they wouldn’t be disturbed too much by guests coming and going.  
  
"How often you said you come here?“, Ermal asked. "How enthusiastic the owner is you must leave a fortune here.” Fabrizio laughed.  
  
“Once you taste the coffee here you know that it’s a good investment.”  
  
In tune with the whole date Fabrizio was right, the coffee was excellent. The owner made his own roasting after family tradition. Ermal could foresee that he would “invest” a lot of his money in the future too.  
  
“How do you even got us those single tours?”, Ermal wondered at one point when they rehashed what they had seen and heard the last hours.  
  
“I have connections. Namely my kids’ babysitter. She’s a history student and knows people who know other people. As it goes”, Fabrizio admitted with a chuckle. He didn’t send Ermal Tia’s regards, as she had wanted, not wanting to venture into this territory just yet.  
  
They were talking about Albania and how Ermal missed his grandmother despite calling her a lot when a shy voice asked from the side: “Excuse me, are you Fabrizio Moro?” It made Ermal’s stomach churn with discomfort when he saw how Fabrizio’s relaxed posture changed. His eyes flitted shortly in a shock to Ermal before he turned towards the guy that had approached them. He gave an autograph, they took a photo and then the guy thanked him and wished them a good day before happily trotting off to his table.  
  
All comfort had vanished from Fabrizio’s body that now hummed with visible anxiety from the encounter. Ermal wasn’t sure why exactly this caused such an immense distress on Fabrizio but he could at least imagine a tenth of the feeling would something like this happen to him. So when Fabrizio looked him in the eyes again, resembling a kicked puppy, Ermal offered him an understanding smile and no questions asked.  
  
"You know next time…“, Ermal said and could practically see Fabrizio’s imaginative dog ears perk up, ”…we should cut other people out of our date completely. My turn to give you a few new standards.“ Fabrizio’s relieved smile was the best part of their whole date.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boat date.  
> Where they are on a boat and swim and come a little bit closer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is in no way a representation of the actual people or in any relation to them. This work doesn't claim the following description of them and their relationship as true.

The salty wind felt nice and cleaning in Fabrizio’s lungs. The sun prickled warm on his arms and legs. The boat’s motor roared quietly under them while the boat drove out to a safe swimming place along the coast. The past two weeks felt a little unreal between song writing and chatting with Ermal, waiting for the next date. It wasn’t exactly what Fabrizio had expected but he liked it a lot.  
  
Ermal sat just an arm’s length away from him, leaned back on his arms, one knee drawn up and smiling out at the sea. He tried to tame his locks with a tiny bun to at least keep them out of his face. It looked adorable to Fabrizio. With a comfortable sigh he lay down on his back, pushing his hat half over his face to block out the sun. Beside him he heard Ermal chuckle.  
  
“Why do you even bother to wear a shirt?”, Ermal nagged. Fabrizio’s shirt was halfway open and flapped in the wind more than it covered him, exposing his tattooed chest.  
  
“Patience, cespuglio, it will come off later”, Fabrizio nagged right back, making Ermal laugh more. Without looking at Ermal Fabrizio knew he blushed which made him grin satisfied and lazy.  
  
They reached an empty spot by a protruding rock cliff. Ermal moved, his feet patting over the sleek surface of the boat. Fabrizio finally lifted his hat to watch him. When he saw that their “captain” readied himself to leave with the small motorboat they had strung along, he hopped up himself to bid a temporary goodbye. Apparently the older guy knew Ermal and trusted him enough to not do anything stupid on or with his boat, so he made off on his own, lazing around himself in a safe distance to not disturb each other.  
  
“Cutting out people out of our dates completely, hah?”, Fabrizio mumbled and Ermal just grinned while freeing his hair from the bun.  
  
“Let’s swim”, was all he answered in the end, discarding his shirt without a second thought, shorts following in an instant. The next second he jumped practiced into the water, leaving Fabrizio to silently marvel at him. When Ermal came up again his curls were plastered to his head and with two long strokes he came up to the boat again.  
  
“Come on in”, Ermal called out. Fabrizio couldn’t help himself but compare Ermal to a merman for a second - born to water and alluringly lovely. Then he discarded his hat and sunglasses, stopping for a fleeting moment with his shirt. There was a short phantom pang from his youth of body image problems and self-consciousness but it was surprisingly easy to shove it aside when he was with Ermal.  
  
  
  
They swam around a bit before getting into splashing matches and the like after it was Ermal’s only way to retail one of Fabrizio’s verbal counterattack. The slight wrestle was a whole new game of establishing boundaries when it came to touching and so every touch was filled with breath-taking anxiety of the positive, loving kind.  
  
Fabrizio eventually retired back on the boat, not much of a figurative “water rat” and collapsed onto his towel. With the sun it wouldn’t take long to dry off naturally though Fabrizio already readied his sunscreen. He didn’t want to get burned, thank you very much. Ermal stayed in the water, swimming away from and around the boat, occasionally letting himself drift with eyes closed.  
  
Fabrizio watched him, lean muscles and hearty thighs and clearly a swimmer. It made him wonder how often Ermal had time to get out here and just relax in this way. Fabrizio wasn’t comfortable bringing his children to a trip like this just yet so Ermal would have to do with beaches and pools for a while but as a nice getaway for just the two of them…  
  
Astonished Fabrizio stopped in his tracks, noticing how easily he had slipped into the thought of Ermal spending time with him and his children. A happy smile tugged at Fabrizio’s lips and he didn’t try to stop it. He was that far gone already, huh?  
  
Eventually Ermal came out of the water again and lay on his stomach beside Fabrizio, weight on his forearms. With a boyish smile he shook his curls out, spreading hundreds of water droplets all over Fabrizio’s warm skin. He flinched at first then laughed with Ermal, trying to get him to stop playfully which just made more water spread.  
  
It ended with Ermal breathlessly laughing into the crook of Fabrizio’s outstretched arm, curls tickling against skin. Fabrizio’s lungs and stomach still vibrated from his own joyful laughter while he tried to catch his breath. Ermal took a few deep breaths, raising his head again and snuck his fingers up Fabrizio’s arm which broke out in goosebumps. Ermal didn’t seem to notice and with a smile and curious look tracked the tattooed lines on Fabrizio’s skin.  
  
Silently Fabrizio watched him explore. It occurred to him how surprisingly easy it was. How comfortable he had become with Ermal in just four meetings and a lot of texting. It was unreal, like Fabrizio would wake up any moment. When he looked slightly up at Ermal’s face it was nearly completely framed by the white sail of the boat in the background, making his dark curls stand out even more, his sun-kissed skin…  
  
Ermal’s fingers stopped and quizzically he looked at Fabrizio when the latter raised his hand slowly to Ermal’s curls, toying with them deep in thoughts. Ermal felt so out of league for Fabrizio. No, more like…something he never had dared to hope for. He was a private, secluded person but Ermal didn’t even shatter those walls he suddenly and quietly had appeared inside Fabrizio’s conclave and there he was like he belonged there. How easy Fabrizio came to trust him…it nearly felt like he wasn’t worthy of Ermal and he knew it was a stupid thought.  
  
“Bizio…?” Ermal’s voice was quiet, nearly a whisper swallowed in the breeze. Fabrizio smiled at him like he was the most precious person in the world. His thumb drew over the curve of his ear then along his cheekbones. Fabrizio propped himself up a bit to lean into Ermal’s space. He pressed a kiss to his cheek near his ear before burying his nose in Ermal’s curls, smelling of the salty water and slowly spreading warmth of the sun.  
  
With a shuddering sigh Ermal answered by letting his head fall in the space between Fabrizio’s neck and shoulder. Fabrizio’s hands slightly massaged his scalp and he placed another kiss behind his ear. For a moment Fabrizio wondered if this wasn’t too fast but then he realized that he had waited for this for years. That he had waited for someone like Ermal all his life.  
  
He lifted Ermal’s head and looked at him. It had become a “no questions asked” between them. Because somehow they already knew each other. Fabrizio leaned in again, stopped shortly before Ermal’s lips in silent question. With biting his bottom lip Ermal looked conflicted and Fabrizio understood.  
  
“Too fast?”, he asked quietly and without judgement.  
  
“Sorry…”, Ermal mumbled but Fabrizio just kissed his cheek again.  
  
“It’s fine, Ermal. Don’t worry.” Fabrizio laid back again, still a smile plastered on his face, his hand still playing with Ermal’s curls. It was visible how all tenseness left Ermal with his sigh. “Can I still touch you like this?”  
  
“Of course!”, Ermal answered nearly panicked at the thought of Fabrizio’s caresses leaving him. “I’m just…it’s not…”  
  
“Ermal, take a deep breath. It’s all good.” Fabrizio looked at him firmly, hand now pressed against Ermal’s upper body. For a second Fabrizio thought Ermal would shudder out of his skin but then he let himself fall on his stomach and did nothing but breathing for a few minutes, eyes closed.  
  
When he opened them again, he looked at Fabrizio with a mix of thankfulness and sheepish-ness. He didn’t know what came over him but Fabrizio did. “Happened to me too the first time”, he assured Ermal.  
  
“First time?”, Ermal echoed perplexed. Fabrizio fished for his cigarettes, lighting one.  
  
“You get around being a musician of some calibre…and when you try to loosen up in between.” He blew smoke gen blue sky. “But never anything serious. It’s still…nerve-wrecking the first few times when you never experienced it before. And when you need to keep it secret.” Ermal hummed in agreement and a little surprised how openly Fabrizio admitted it.  
  
“What’s also nerve-wrecking is that you will get your back burned if you keep lying on your stomach, Ermal. Use sunscreen please.”  
  
  
  
They spend a few more hours in relative silence with each other, eating fruits Ermal had brought with him and swimming from time to time. Where all their other dates had been around other people and packed with things to do, this time they got to know each other’s silence. Ermal continued to explore Fabrizio’s tattoos and Fabrizio told him which album or tour he got them for and how much his sister loved to use him as a canvas.  
  
Fabrizio asked him if he ever played an instrument or sang (something he wondered about since the dinner) and Ermal admitted to playing the piano and guitar. Which made Fabrizio regret not bringing a guitar like he had actually thought about.  
  
Soon the captain came back and they made their way back to shore. Slyly their fingers intertwined with each other while they sat side by side and stared out the sea. Ermal nuzzled into Fabrizio’s neck for a moment, his curls getting caught in the beard. Fabrizio reached for his knee and settled as a warm weight. Everything was good and getting better.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie date.  
> Where they have a movie date, cuddle some, and Ermal by pure chance meets the babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ohermal who gave me some movie suggestions.
> 
> This work is in no way a representation of the actual people or in any relation to them. This work doesn't claim the following description of them and their relationship as true.

_> >You, me, Italian movies and homemade dinner?<<  
>>I hope you can cook cause I barely make it.<<  
>>I feed two children and a horde of friends and family. Don’t worry about the cooking.<<  
>>Good. I need to get more in touch with Italian movies anyway. Have some classics?<<  
>>Just show up on Saturday and I will dust off my movie collection.<<  
>>I like red wine. Thanks.<<_  
  
Fabrizio had cleaned his house from top to bottom, just in case Ermal would ask for a tour. He checked for the umpteenth time if he had everything he needed in his kitchen and that a bundle of DVDs was out on the coffee table in the living room. With a deep breath he tried to calm his nerves. It was a different thing when meeting in public than in private, especially when private meant one’s own home.  
  
The sound of the doorbell nearly made him jump before he hurried over with a giddy grin already on his face. They both nearly shouted their enthusiastic “Ciao!” in unison when Fabrizio opened the door. Laughing and a bit embarrassed Fabrizio pulled Ermal inside the hallway and into a warm hug.  
  
The kiss behind his ear didn’t caught Ermal by surprise anymore and he let himself fall against Fabrizio for a second, swaying them both giggling. After they let go of each other, Ermal put up his jacket on the hall stand, thinking that this piece of furniture was made a safety hazard by its placement directly opposite of the front door. Kids storming in or some drunken stumble and someone would be bleeding. But then again, it seemed to be mostly filled with jackets that would soften any potential blow, now with Ermal’s right on top.  
  
Fabrizio showed him what he needed downstairs - living room, kitchen, and bathroom. While Ermal looked at photos on the walls Fabrizio went to grab the wine, glasses already on the coffee table.  
  
“You want some popcorn?”, Fabrizio asked and with a gleeful shine in his eyes Ermal answered positively. After that they picked out four DVDs and Fabrizio just thought that this would be interesting eight hours or so.  
  
  
  
"I’m the altar boy, eating unimpressed in the background", Ermal mumbled more to himself than to Fabrizio who still chuckled at it. On the TV Rosalia ushered said altar boy out the door before the priest. They had decided to go by year of publication and started with _Matrimonio all'Italiana_.  
  
Ermal had sunken down into the couch, his head against the backrest. At some point in the movie they had exchanged light slaps and pinches (nobody knew why to be honest) and now Ermal’s hand rested in the crook of Fabrizio’s arm, their shoulders touching. The popcorn bowl rested between their thighs, already half empty.  
  
Ermal sank down even further and more against Fabrizio by the time they watched _Ricomincio da Tre_. Snuggled up and with his hair absentmindedly being played with by Fabrizio every little laughter of his would shake both of them. The wine bottle was empty by now and none of them moved to get a new one, both too comfy in position. Just when the credits rolled they had to move from the couch.  
  
“Dinner?”, Fabrizio asked, hand still buried in Ermal’s curls.  
  
“Dinner”, Ermal agreed but snuggled against Fabrizio’s neck for a few seconds longer.  
  
“You must need long in the bathroom every day”, Fabrizio suddenly mused.  
  
“You stalking me?”  
  
“No but you must need time for your glorious hair, hah?” Ermal chuckled and patted Fabrizio’s stomach.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
Fabrizio rose with a groan, making Ermal tell one of his “old man”-jokes before one of his own knees quietly cracked while standing up. Fabrizio nearly tumbled over the coffee table laughing.  
  
“Does Libero come to the trip in two weeks?”, Ermal asked out of the blue.  
  
“Sure. He’s excited already. You need any parental support there?”  
  
“Not until the planned BBQ in the evening. You come?”  
  
“Yeah. I have to shift some appointments but I will be there.”  
  
“What about this babysitter of yours? Couldn’t she come otherwise?”  
  
“Tia would if it were just for picking up Libero but spending a whole evening around children… She…doesn’t really know how to play with children although she knows very well what Libero and Anita like.” Ermal hummed. Weird for a volunteering babysitter, wasn’t it? “But mostly, she tends to get anxious with crowds of unknown people she has to directly interact with.”  
  
“Oh, I see”, Ermal said. He used the break to vanish into the bathroom. When he came back, he found Fabrizio already in the kitchen where he put his phone away with a groan.  
  
“Everything alright?”, Ermal asked.  
  
“Yeah”, Fabrizio laughs at himself before handing Ermal a knife and cutting board. “Care to help?”  
  
“You entrust me with a sharp knife?”, Ermal questioned grinning.  
  
“Can’t be sharper than your tongue and you wield that well.” Ermal wasn’t sure if dirty innuendos were fine already so he left that uncommented.  
  
  
  
To Ermal’s luck they made just an easy pasta dish. Fabrizio handled everything calmly, his movements giving off a warm, homey feeling. He really gave off the Dad vibe, one who would joke with his kids while cooking but simultaneously making sure they didn’t got hurt by anything while helping. It was most endearing to Ermal who finally decided to stand at the side-lines to simply watch Fabrizio cook while smoking at the open window.  
  
While setting the table Fabrizio’s phone gave a short tone and flashed the screen with a text message. Naturally Ermal’s eyes were drawn to the movement and for a second he saw a message. _> >We stay safe. I try not to punch assholes. Hab dich lieb, Dadzio <3 <<_ He couldn’t help but snort.  
  
“Dadzio? You have another kid I don’t know about?”, he said. Quizzically Fabrizio looked at him before he understood and fished for his phone.  
  
“No, that’s Tia. Though I do consider her family. She most likely just humours me but…” He shrugged. His smile at the message was fatherly affectionate though. When he caught Ermal’s eyes he huffed amused. “It’s a long story and doesn’t really matter anyway.”  
  
During dinner they opened another wine bottle (though Fabrizio made sure they drank water in between, always a responsible dad) and somehow landed on the topic of relationships. Fabrizio made himself trustfully vulnerable in front of Ermal when talking about his previous marriage with Giada, how it ended and that he’s glad for the kids that they still continued to be good friends. The last part was a relief for Ermal too. He knew that it was too rare in divorced parents to genuinely still care about each other, and it was great for Anita and Libero to not feel torn between them.  
  
Ermal had a bit trouble at first talking about Sylvia. He never really had talked about this with anyone besides his close friend Dino. But it felt easier with Fabrizio, he felt less judged about sometimes still feeling pain. Ermal maybe didn’t strictly need people constantly around him but the first year still had felt immensely empty. Fabrizio quietly held his hand and understood.  
  
  
  
Eventually they came into a better mood again and after a smoke decided to return to their movies. It was after nine by now and Ermal already dreaded to return to his apartment later. He had a car, so time didn’t really matter but still. He felt nice and warm and at home with Fabrizio and maybe he had missed this feeling a little bit too much in the past years to not try to overdose on it now.  
  
_Non ci resta che piangere_ diffused any lingering sad thoughts from dinner, Fabrizio and Ermal having entirely too much fun with this. Maybe it was the wine but who cared? Ermal’s commentary just picked up by now, entertaining Fabrizio nearly more than the movie. It was eleven when Fabrizio escaped their discussion about history to put in the final DVD.  
  
While following Leopardi’s story Ermal all but draped over Fabrizio, happy and feeling secure in the undisturbed, private setting. With Fabrizio’s hands returned to his curls he started to slightly zone out and probably would have fallen asleep if it hadn’t been for the movie. He was too invested in it now to sleep away and his insomnia helped. Fabrizio seemed to struggle somewhat more though. It was cute to see him visibly struggle to hold his eyes open.  
  
When the credits rolled Ermal thought about letting Fabrizio drift away and sneak out later - later when Fabrizio wasn’t hugging him like a personal blanket (which Ermal didn’t mind at all despite the immense warmth). Fabrizio looked at him, eyes half closed already and smiling to himself. It was just like back on the boat, the same warm, appreciative, loving look that made his whole face go soft and glow with affection. Ermal’s stomach did somersaults.  
  
“I need to go…”, Ermal mumbled reluctantly. They weren’t yet on the sleepover level, or better: Ermal wasn’t yet. He had no doubt Fabrizio would offer if Ermal really wanted. But Fabrizio knew and didn’t offer. He just hummed in agreement and didn’t move, the main menu music of the DVD the only sound for a while.  
  
The ring of the doorbell broke the atmosphere, making Fabrizio and Ermal jump nearly out of their skins. Confused Fabrizio stood up. There really were only two reasons someone would come at this time and none of them was positive. His dad senses tingled strongly.  
  
“I go check. Wait a second…” There was no second ring so far and Fabrizio was by now pretty sure who was at the front door. When he opened, a pale looking Tia stood in front of him, blue hair slightly dishevelled from either frustration or exhaustion, and in a too big hoodie.  
  
“Evening”, she said with a weak smile and Fabrizio was instantly worried that something went wrong on the concert she went to. “I hope I don’t bother you? It’s just…the owners are back at the house for a party tonight and I…I’m not…I can’t stand the noises right now. Could I sleep here?”  
  
It wasn’t often that Tia couldn’t stand loud noises since she had the habit of sleeping with In-ears headphones to listen to music. Even if not she had slept over two little children trying to wake her up multiple times. She looked unwell and tired and anxious. “Come in”, Fabrizio ushered right away but when he stepped aside he saw something dawning in her eyes.  
  
“Oh, shit, you have a visitor. I better…I really don’t want to…” Sometimes Fabrizio really wanted to curse her perception and manners.  
  
“No, you’re staying. He was about to go anyway.” Gently he grabbed her arm and dragged her in. By the way she otherwise ignored him physically he knew she wasn’t in for hugs or anything right now. “Need a hot chocolate?”  
  
“If it’s not too much…” Fabrizio gave her a stern look and she sighed defeated. “Yes. Thank you.”  
  
Fabrizio passed the living room where Ermal looked at him curiously. “Tia came over. The babysitter? She…sleeps here tonight because the owners of her place have a party right now. I’m sorry to end this so abruptly…”, Fabrizio explained.  
  
“It’s okay. I need to go anyway”, Ermal smiled though feeling a little bummed out that their date day ended so suddenly. Still he was happy that they had spent the day together like this. “We need to do this again soon”, he laughed and Fabrizio replied with a happy grin.  
  
“Yeah, we do.”  
  
“Hi. Sorry to interrupt.” Ermal who by now stood beside Fabrizio froze when Tia came up to them. Fabrizio turned slightly, ready to make introductions when he noticed that Tia looked a little…shocked? While Ermal seemed confused and somewhat panicked.  
  
“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Tia.” The weird situation vanished with Tia’s friendly wave of hand and Fabrizio wondered if he had just imagined that. “I’m sorry to put an end to your date here.”  
  
“Oh, it’s-it’s fine”, Ermal stuttered before clearing his throat, a bit embarrassed. “I’m Ermal. I…guess I need to get going then.”  
  
“I wait in the kitchen. Take your time”, Tia mumbled towards Fabrizio, very much aware that she did interrupt the date of two enamoured man and shuffled off, not looking back.  
  
“You okay?”, Fabrizio asked when he brought Ermal to the door.  
  
“Yeah, sorry. Just a bit surprised. She…seems young…for a student, I mean. Or did she just started?”, Ermal babbled out a question.  
  
“She did started university a year earlier than normal in Germany and finished her bachelor in two years so I guess she is young for a master student, yeah. She will be 21 next month.” Fabrizio wondered why Ermal was so surprised by this detail. Maybe he thought her younger since he was allegedly bad at guessing ages?  
  
“Prodigy, hah?”, Ermal mused, slipping into his shoes and jacket. Then he looked at Fabrizio again. “It was a great evening”, he smiled.  
  
“Yeah, it was. Whenever you want to watch more movies, just come by. I had a lot of fun with you today.” Ermal felt himself blush and grin widely. Fabrizio chuckled and hugged him, giving him his signature kiss behind the ear. For a moment Ermal stayed in the hug, calming his racing heart. Everything was fine.  
  
“Write when you’re safely home”, Fabrizio said when Ermal walked to his car.  
  
“Will do”, Ermal smiled and waved before driving off.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school trip barbeque.  
> Where they meet at the school trip barbeque, Tia and Ermal learn to trust each other, and Libero has his nose in things that are not his business but still kinda are…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where or if those rope courses/climbing parks are a thing in Italy but they are for this fic xD
> 
> This work is in no way a representation of the actual people or in any relation to them. This work doesn't claim the following description of them and their relationship as true.

With a mischievous smile Ermal jumped on the wooden bridge, making Andrea before him gasp and grasp for his safety line. Upon hearing Ermal snicker Andrea turned around with a few rude words on his lips when someone interrupted them:  
  
“Ermal, this is not nice! You said playing with other peoples’ fears is not funny.” Andrea beamed at Ermal who turned to the little girl behind him with a sheepish smile.  
  
“You’re very right, Fiora. Thanks for reminding me. Do you want to go before me so I don’t tease Andrea again?” Fiora nodded happily and took careful steps over the hanging tree stumps.  
  
“Thank you, Fiora!”, Andrea singsonged. “And be careful where you step.”  
They were in the last part of the rope course, checking over their shoulders if any of the kids needed some help or encouragement, when one of their female colleagues called from the forest floor for everyone to get down.  
  
“I collect the rest”, Ermal volunteered and hopped over the bridges back to the last kids to help them hurry. If he fake-raced against Libero on the way back (which wasn’t really allowed nor prohibited) nobody said a thing about it.  
  
  
  
The kids all piled up at the camping area a few meters from the rope course. There was a head count to make sure everybody was there and then a few of the children helped with preparations for the big BBQ while others lay in the grass or started to run around playing.  
  
“How are they not exhausted?”, Andrea asked incredulous, his breath a bit laboured and his shirt sticking to his back in a few places. Ermal snickered while putting coal in the big grill.  
  
“Maybe it’s not them but you are just out of shape”, he suggested.  
  
“Don’t pretend. You smoke too much to be unaffected by this day”, Andrea countered before he was pulled to an impromptu football match by one of the boys, leaving Ermal blessedly alone for at a least a short while to catch his own breath.  
  
Cars started to pull up to the area when the first parents joined the little outing. Some children ran towards them, others wouldn’t even recognize their parents’ arrival if said parents wouldn’t start to chase them down. Seeing either scenario still felt weird to Ermal despite doing this job for three years now.  
  
Ermal was helping one of the girls to re-do her braid (and gossip about both their siblings like confidants) when a familiar car came up the dusty road. Ermal’s stomach started to tingle and he tried to keep a steady voice with the girl while finishing the hairdo.  
  
“There, good to go”, Ermal smiled and stood up. The girl thanked him with a kiss to the cheek and ran off to her friends who stopped in whatever little game they were playing for her to show off Ermal’s braid work.  
  
Multiple voices of “Ciao, Fabrizio!” or “Mr. Mobrici” made Ermal turn his attention back to the cars. Fabrizio walked towards a gaggle of parents with his usual swagger while simultaneously making shy greetings. God, Ermal would die for this man. Now he just had to hide it in front of everybody for the next few hours.  
  
“Ermal!” Fabrizio grinned from ear to ear, holding steady towards him. When they hugged Fabrizio still sneaked in a fast kiss behind the ear which made Ermal’s nerves flutter. He would not survive this evening, would he? “You look exhausted behind your sunglasses”, Fabrizio teased. “Tough kids?”  
  
“Not really, just…” Ermal pointed at the wooden bridges and platforms in the trees behind them that were sprinkled with the vanishing light of the day.  
  
“Oh…”, was Fabrizio’s answer while Ermal could see a spark of concern for Libero in his eyes. It indeed was better for Fabrizio to join later instead of volunteering to help the teachers with the trip. He would have died from anxiety.  
  
“Want to go up?”  
  
“Hell, no.” Ermal laughed at the panicked response which earned him a friendly shoulder shove. “Where’s Libero?” Ermal pointed towards the group of kids playing football and that had turned rearranged backpacks into lines for the goals. What made Ermal suck in his breath was the wisp of blue hair that suddenly moved with the kids.  
  
“Please don’t take it the wrong way. Tia’s just anxious right now. She will greet you later”, Fabrizio who interpreted Ermal’s face as bummed out said.  
  
“Yeah…no, it’s fine. Though I thought she didn’t want to come?”, Ermal caught himself.  
  
“Libero made her promise. Don’t know why. Maybe to brag about her or just to have someone actually good playing football with him. She’s weak for the kids.”  
  
“Who isn’t?”, Ermal chuckled. “Especially your Anita. She’s still with her mum?”  
  
“Yeah, they have some one-on-one time this weekend while I have mine with Libero.” For a while both men watched the children play, Andrea looking old between them with his mediocre football skills. Fabrizio looked immensely proud when Libero shot a goal, cheering loudly for his son who waved at him with a wide grin. Seeing this exchange made Ermal smile and feel warm.  
  
“So, need help manning the grill? I need something to occupy myself with or I get anxious too”, Fabrizio offered laughing.  
  
  
  
Soon the first meat was put on the grill, some vegetarian options too. Tables were set with food parents had brought. Two fathers had brought their own little grills to help manage all the food. Ermal made his rounds with the children to see if everyone was okay and finally started to calm down. For a bit he was roped into the football game but he was even worse than Andrea who just laughed at him afterwards. Slowly everyone gathered around the tables.  
  
Libero jogged over to his dad and Ermal went to grab drinks for them. When he joined them by the grill, he found father and son in an animated conversation about the day and then some football. Tia stood by, listening on silently and smiling. Ermal felt awkward but wanted to be with Fabrizio at the same time. Without a word he offered her a beer, in hopes she would take it so he could go back to get a new one for Fabrizio.  
  
“Thanks but no. I don’t like beer”, Tia said politely and in a weird mix of school-learned Italian and Fabrizio-learned Roman accent. She looked better than that night at Fabrizio’s but it also could be the barely noticeable make-up she was wearing. Ermal must have looked weird because she chuckled and added: “I know, what a disgrace of a German I am.”  
  
“I wouldn’t call it disgrace”, Ermal said hastily. “Just…odd?” Tia shrugged her shoulders.  
  
“I can live with odd.” Which Ermal believed in a heartbeat, especially with her two tattoo sleeves on full display.  
  
Then an awkward silence settled between them since Fabrizio and Libero were still talking with each other. Tia bit her lower lip. Ermal wanted to burst out of his skin, his heart started to race again.  
  
“So…”, Ermal started again to not seem too rude. “Is Tia short for something?”  
  
“Yeah, for Laetitia”, she said.  
  
“Oh…I thought…” She gave him a look telling him to quit it.  
  
“It’s not a common name, I know”, she just smiled pointedly. They wouldn’t talk about this with Fabrizio around. Never.  
  
“True”, Ermal agreed, the unspoken statement making him finally calm down.  
  
“Tia, could you bring this over?” Fabrizio held a plate with the first grilled goods towards Tia who smiled.  
  
“Sure”, she agreed quickly and went off. “You better get going, Libero, or I eat your share”, she called over her shoulder.  
  
“You wouldn’t”, Libero replied but went after her. Ermal caught Tia’s eyes one last time and she just smiled and nodded at him. This was so odd.  
  
“Beer?”, Ermal then offered Fabrizio who took the bottle thankfully.  
  
“No wine?”, he grinned, seeing a simple soda can in Ermal’s hand.  
  
“Not this time. I just down it and there are still kids around.” Fabrizio laughed at that.  
  
“But smoking is still on the table?” Ermal shrugged his shoulders and then took a cigarette from Fabrizio, their fingers touching. All Ermal wanted to do was drape himself over Fabrizio again. Stupid barbeque. And stupid grill that made Fabrizio push up more of his shirt’s sleeves and reveal his tattooed, muscled arms. At Ermal’s subconscious sigh Fabrizio send him a look that made Ermal blush. Fuck him.  
  
  
  
The dinner was loud and eventful, a few clothes got stained but everyone was happy. Ermal eventually found his place right beside Fabrizio, their thighs pressed together under the table due to the little bench-space per person ratio. Touches sometimes lingered longer than necessary but if it looked like Ermal would sometimes lean into Fabrizio that wasn’t happening, it was all just because there was so little space, okay? If anyone suspected something they didn’t say or show anything.  
  
The employee of the park, who had stayed with them the whole time, prepared a bonfire for everyone to settle around. And especially for the kids to roast marshmallows. Ermal ended up helping a few of the kids and supply more marshmallows when one got roasted too long.  
  
Andrea was the one who started to chant children songs with the kids and then brought his guitar from the car. It was fun and games until the children cutely pressured Ermal to play the guitar and sing with them, making all kinds of compliments from sensical to weird. With a shy laugh Ermal gave in and accepted the instrument.  
  
It fit perfectly, his hands falling into place naturally. His heart skipped a moment. He felt Fabrizio’s eyes on him as well as Tia’s. What a weird sensation that made. One of the kids shouted a song name and Ermal finally started playing and singing with them. A choir of school children was adorable to hear and Ermal concentrated on that.  
  
Fabrizio loved every second he saw Ermal play. It seem to be second nature to him judging by his way of holding the guitar and barely glancing down for his fingers to find the right place. Admittedly children songs were easier to play but still… The parents started to sing too and so did Fabrizio albeit more quietly. He gave Tia an insistent look but she shook her head, remaining silent.  
  
With every song more kids got quiet, the evening slowly turning into late hours. A few families started to split from the group and drive home. Some of the kids climbed into their parents’ laps to slowly fall asleep or to simply watch whatever the adults got into. Some children wandered off for a bit to tell themselves spooky stories in the dark.  
  
The guitar still rested on Ermal’s lap, one of his arms draped over it in a relaxed pose. Fabrizio remembered him admitting to playing piano also and really wanted to hear only Ermal with no one around. “Maybe I should get him in my studio”, Fabrizio thought out loud to Tia who was one of the few still without any sort of jacket on.  
  
“If he wants to”, she replied before looking towards the group of kids. “I go look what Libero got up to. I surely know a good ghost story myself…”  
  
“Please don’t tell them the Latin one”, Fabrizio laughed.  
  
“Now I will. In Latin”, she replied and jokingly blew a raspberry at him before slowly walking away from the adult circle towards the kids.  
  
“Fabrizio”, one of the parents suddenly said, making Fabrizio nearly jump. “Why don’t you play a bit?” The lot of the adults agreed in shy but insistent hums. Fabrizio’s hands got clammy.  
  
“A really”, he laughed. “I’m more interested if Ermal knows more than children songs.”  
  
“Yeah, he seems to know his way around a guitar”, Andrea pressured helpfully and earned a glare from Ermal for that.  
  
“How about Volare?”, Fabrizio joked and everyone laughed. But Ermal took the request serious (how could he say no to Fabrizio even if he didn’t really mean it) and countered “Just if you sing it.” and started playing. Andrea died from laughter at Fabrizio’s shocked look.  
  
Then Fabrizio shook his head with a grin and sang what he remembered. It wasn’t much but others helped out and soon they made a merry round, all doing their best impressions of whatever song was played. When Ermal looked up towards Fabrizio the other smiled softly at him, his eyes gleaming with happiness.  
  
  
  
“What do you think?”, Libero whispered, dangling his legs.  
“You were right”, Tia said, leaning back onto her hands. They sat on one of the wooden platforms in the trees and looked over the bonfire, having left the other kids to their stories. Libero had seen the spot earlier that day and how easily climbable it was even without any gear or help. Though Tia’s strength was what he needed to pull himself up the platform in the end. But that was what she was there for. And for spying on his dad too. “Your dad looks really happy with him.”  
  
“And Ermal?”  
  
“He looks happy too.”  
  
“I knew it”, Libero mumbled.  
  
“Do you mind?”, Tia asked after they both had listened to another song.  
  
“I don’t know. It’s fine I guess. Although he could be better at football. But he tries.”  
  
“No jealousy? I know you hate it that you don’t see your dad so much. Having to share him with yet another person…”  
  
“No, I’m good. I do see him more than before anyway.” Tia suppressed the wince at that. She knew how pissed Libero was with the fact that Fabrizio was away on concerts most of the time. Admittedly, the past years he had only been a songwriter and not played any concerts but…  
  
“True but that may change”, Tia replied. “If your dad’s this happy he may start writing for himself again and then eventually goes on concerts again…”  
  
Libero squinted his eyes before letting out a deep sigh. “Does it really make him happy?”  
  
“Music?” Libero nodded. “It does. You know, your father…it was a choice for him. A choice to make music and tell what he couldn’t with words otherwise.”  
  
“Happier than us?”  
  
“No.” Tia looked at Libero, her voice leaving no room for doubt. “You and Anita are the best that happened to him. Never doubt that. Even if he is away.” A round of loud laughter echoed over to them and broke their concentration.  
  
“Guess we slowly need to go back”, Tia said and Libero agreed. Tia climbed down first then helped Libero down and caught him the last jump.  
  
“He’s the best that happened to you too”, Libero suddenly noticed, looking at Tia as serious as a child his age could. Tia chuckled breathlessly.  
  
“The best? I don’t know. But it’s good that I met him. And you.” Tia then grinned. “You are terrifyingly perceptive, Libero.”  
  
“I try”, he said. “Last one is a loser!” And he ran towards his father, Tia on his heels. Fabrizio looked up when Libero moved towards him. Shortly before the adults Tia grabbed him around his stomach from behind.  
  
“No, that’s cheating!”, Libero wailed laughing.  
  
“You made no rules”, Tia countered.  
  
“Dad!” The remaining adults were highly amused, the kids mostly too tired to care.  
  
“If you made no rules…”, Fabrizio shrugged his shoulders, Libero looking nearly betrayed.  
  
“Ugh, fine, I play the gracious winner”, Tia joked and let Libero go who swiftly got behind Fabrizio’s back.  
  
“First!”, he cheered.  
  
“Look at him go. No wonder he’s good at football”, Tia said and sat down in the grass.  
  
“Want to get moving?”, Fabrizio asked his basically two children. Tia shrugged her shoulders while Libero nodded. He wanted more alone time with his father.  
  
Ermal stood up and brought them to the car, giving the guitar back to Andrea to amuse everyone. Tia just awkwardly waved a goodbye while ushering Libero inside, keeping him occupied for a moment while the men moved to the trunk. Fabrizio hugged Ermal and between all the cars that obscured the view, he breathed in Ermal and his kiss lingered. Ermal’s hands tried to sneak under his shirt to touch his warm skin but then remembered Libero in the car and pulled back with an apologetic smile.  
  
“Write when you’re safely home”, Ermal smiled and Fabrizio grinned. He wanted to kiss Ermal so bad but he knew better.  
  
“Will do.” His hand lingered for a moment against Ermal’s hip before he turned to drive home. Ermal rubbed his neck and huffed while he watched the car leave. Fabrizio’s warmth stayed at his hip for the rest of the night.


	7. Filler 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ermal meets friends, gets teased about Fabrizio and tells his best friend about his worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler part. For future reference some info about this.  
> Filler episodes are here  
> a) To spell out what was vagued at (like in this case)  
> b) For parts that are not only MetaMoro interaction  
> c) To inform what happened in between certain chapters to make a character be where they are or be in the state they are in the official parts  
> d) Not necessarily chronological but the place in timeline will be noted at the start
> 
> This work is in no way a representation of the actual people or in any relation to them. This work doesn't claim the following description of them and their relationship as true.

"There he is, there he is!“, Andrea called out laughing, raising his glass at Ermal who fell into his seat. "For someone who is so insomniac as you claim to be, one would think you would also be punctual with all the time you have.”

“You just walked in here two seconds before me. I saw you when turning into the street”, Ermal deadpanned.

“Still more punctual than you”, Andrea gloated. Dino put a wine glass in front of Ermal, filling it with the bottle on the table.

“You’re both late and brats too”, he laughed, sipping his beer while Andrea and Ermal kept nagging each other in good fun.

"Oh my God, you should have seen him at the barbeque!“, Andrea exclaimed after nearly two hours when they landed on the topic of love life and the embarrasing things they sometimes did to get one.

"Why?”, Dino asked amused.

“He shamelessly snuggled up on one of the dads. Like…they BOTH did.”

“Andrea…”, Ermal groaned, subconsciously glancing around if anyone was listening in on them. Nobody did. It was loud and one barely understood what was happening at one’s own table.

“The _morals_!”, Andrea answered. “He’s the father of not one but _two_ of your students.”

“This bad, ha?”, Dino grinned, being well-informed about the inofficial vow of teachers to not date a parent of one of their school kids.

“You have no idea. The way they hugged as greeting? Ermal doesn’t do full body-and-soul hugs, you know this. And then the eyes they make at eachother? Or the unnecessary lingering touches? They date 100%”, Andrea fake whispered conspiratiously.

“I sit right here”, Ermal huffed. So at least for Andrea he hadn’t been nearly as subtle as he had hoped. Did the others noticed too? What if they did? To them Fabrizio Mobrici was still Fabrizio Moro. And Ermal the teacher of their kids…

“Yeah but _you_ are acting like nothing’s happening. Which is not true. I know you. You and Fabrizio date, don’t deny it. You know I don’t judge you.” Ermal just sighed. Dino looked at him but didn’t ask anything. At least for the moment.

“And while we are at the barbeque…” Andrea started to get tipsy which meant ranting about things he found mildly inconvenient or a smitch unfair. “Why do you always hesitate to play guitar? The kids absolutely love it! And you’re so good! Even your Fabrizio seems to love it!”

“Why do you bring up Fabrizio again?”, Ermal replied annoyed. Annoyance was better than all the other feelings coming up again. If Andrea only knew how many other people had loved it too. How much he did when it was still a possibility until the voice in his head soured it. How dreadful it had become whenever he played guitar for others - especially at this barbeque with Tia right beside Fabrizio.

“Since you’re dating he’s a good argument”, Andrea said matter-of-factly. Ermal tried to choke himself with his wine.

“Let him, Andrea”, Dino smiled. “He has to sort himself first. As anybody would in his situation.” Andrea shook his head but he let the topic drop. Ermal’s thoughts were back at the barbeque, at Tia. It unnerved him how his past stood before him now that he started to hope for better things again.

Fabrizio had send him a message this morning that Tia liked him - which was important to Fabrizio since Tia was indeed like a second daughter to him. Ermal had let out a hysterical laugh while replying favourably for Tia. Of course she liked him! She liked their music and Ermal theirs. They had liked eachother the moment they had crossed eyes in Trento and seen a weird mirror of themselves in the other.

And Fabrizio would probably never know. He would chalk up their awkwardness as Tia’s anxiety and Ermal’s natural distance with strangers. But what if they would let something slip accidentally? How much would a secret this significant from both of them hurt Fabrizio?

“Anyway”, Andrea said with finality and at Dino’s laughter Ermal realized he had spaced out during their conversation. “You two can continue to hang around here with, apparently, no one to date. I have a night to spend with my girlfriend.”

“Bless her for putting up with you so we don’t have to”, Ermal finally retalliated Andrea’s over-the-top whining from before.

“What can I say? That’s love”, Andrea gloated unimpressed.

“Let’s be honest, if it weren’t for your boyband-face she wouldn’t even given you a chance.”

“Go to your not-date Fabrizio and sulk there.” Andrea downed his drink and moved out of reach of Ermal’s childish swat. “I go now. Goodbye, lonely losers!” Ermal flipped him off laughing and Andrea answered in kind before he was out the door. Dino silently smirked, letting silence settle for a moment.

“What has you this worried, Ermal?”, he finally asked. “Though probably unexpected, it’s not the situation around this Fabrizio guy, right?”

Ermal thought about acting like nothing was wrong but it physically hurt him to even try to lie to Dino given how close they were. So he told the truth: 

“Do you remember the Music Festival four years ago in Trento?”

“Yeah, sure. It was the last one before we disbanded.” Ermal flinched at that reminder. They just disbanded because he quit. Dino was just too nice to say it like this.

“There was this really young group from…everywhere really.”

“Biker Babes, yeah. You talked with the guitarist, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, Vicky. She works as babysitter for Fabrizio. Got her hair dyed and arms tattooed but I still recognized her. And she recognized me.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

At another place a music file was transfered. And while every trace of this file or its recording was deleted from the computer an anxious message was delivered with it:

_> >Amin, akhi, you will not believe who I met. I’m fucked.<<_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want you can find me on tumblr as tiefgelegte-hochstaplerin. Don't be shy to ask anything there (or here), I do not bite :3


End file.
